


In Which Spock Gets Jealous

by shamanka



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Established Relationship, Flirty Kirk, Jealous Spock, Jim is a Douchebag, M/M, kirk being a flirty asshole to get a rise out of spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamanka/pseuds/shamanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk flirts with someone at the bar because he wants Spock to get jealous and fuck him as hard as he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Spock Gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> The title is so damn bad I can't do this :')

Ha. Jim is excited for tonight.

Whenever he and Spock have sex, it's always slow and sappy and romantic. Don't get him wrong, he _loves_ it, but he hasn't seen Spock's instinctive rough side come out yet. He's tried a lot of things, but JIm reckons he's got it now.

 

He and Spock arrive at the bar. It's a crowded, lively place, and Jim nods his head to the music almost as soon as he gets inside. Spock is gripping his hand and when a very attractive woman walks by and looks at Jim for a little longer than what would pass as 'normal', Spock grips it tighter. Jim notices and his heart flutters a little bit. It's working _already_. Fuck yeah.

'Captain, I do not see the logicality of coming to a place such as this.'

'We're together, Spock. There's no need to call me Captain unless we're on the bridge. And it's fun,' Jim says with a grin, and heads over to the bar to get a drink, letting go of Spock's hand. He settles in between some interesting looking alien and yet another very attractive woman.

'Hey,' she says, looking at him from under long, black eyelashes. Jim looks at her, liking her short black hair. 'Hey yourself,' he says back.

'What's your name, sweetie?' Man, she's laying it on already. Jim can't wait to get a look at Spock, but he can't see him right now.

'Jim Kirk,' he replies, smiling.

She looks at him with her dark eyes. 'Mareela.'

'Mareela,' he repeats, more for himself than for her. 'What a beautiful name.'

She blushes (purple, woah,) and giggles, putting a hand up to her painted red lips. 'Thankyou,' she says, still giggling.

'Would you like a drink?' Jim cranes his head and looks around the room, searching for a sign of Spock. Shit, he feels kinda bad for running over here and leaving him, but he's sure Spock is somewhere, spying on the two. Before he can get a proper look, though, Mareela brings a hand up to his cheek and brings his head back around to face her. 'Sure, Jim.'

 

Spock is sitting at the far end of the bar, with a good angle of Jim and the woman. He's staring at them, glaring. Neither can see him, but the way he sees JIm keep looking around like that makes Spock think that Jim's looking for him, and is therefore up to something. But whatever that something may be, he's flirting with this random woman, and Spock does not like it at all. It's time to intervene.

He sits up suddenly and forcefully, making a shy looking man beside him flinch a little. He pushes his chair in, and walks to where Jim and the woman are sitting.

Jim is now whispering something into her ear, and she's looking very enthusiastic. Her hand is on his arm, running up and down. Spock watches for a few more seconds, before he can't take it. He walks right up to them, whispers something into her ear, and grabs Jim's hand.

 

Jim's gut clenches in anticipation because, shit, this is what he was hoping for. But then again, it could be something he wasn't expecting. Spock could be really angry with him, or worse, leave him. Jim's heart drops a bit in his chest because he may have royally fucked up over some dumb ploy to get Spock to fuck him roughly. He could have just asked Spock.

By the time Jim's done thinking about this, he and Spock are almost back at the hotel that everyone is on for shore leave. Spock is still holding tight on Jim's hand, dragging him along quickly. He takes Jim through the front doors of the hotel, up the stairs, keys in the code for their door, and, pulling Jim through it, slams it shut. He flings Jim further inside the room before standing against the door, legs crossed, arms folded. Shit, Jim thinks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

But then Spock is unfolding his arms and uncrossing his legs and walking very carefully toward Jim, a desperately controlled look on his face. Okay, Jim thinks. He's trying so hard to keep his emotions in. Either it's crazy Spock, or crazy _sexy_ Spock.

Spock reaches out with both hands and grips them tight on Jim's shoulders, and spins him around. Jim notices that Spock is breathing heavily, and is a bit scared, but a little turned on. Spock looks at him intensely for a few seconds before shoving Jim backward with surprising strength. Jim hits the door and before he can get himself off of it, Spock is on him, already ripping off his shirt and biting down hard on Jim's neck.

Jim's dick responds immediately and goes embarrassingly hard. Spock has completely removed Jim's shirt now and is undoing Jim's trousers, shoving them down to rest around his ankles. Spock presses hard against him and growls.

'Mine,' he snarls, grabbing Jim's hips so hard there will definitely be bruises there soon. Jim can't help but let out a helpless moan.

Spock shuts him up with a kiss that Jim pants into but one that does not last long, because he is biting now at Jim's ears and neck and shoulders, still holding Jim's hips. Spock moves down, and stops when he reaches Jim's nipples. He bites one of the hard nubs and Jim groans. Spock stops what he is doing and lets go of Jim, but not for long, as he then walks Jim across the room to the bed, shoving him down on it and removing every last bit of Jim's clothing.

Spock is still fully clothed but Jim can still see his erection straining against his rather tight pants. Jim feels a little bit vulnerable then, he is naked yet Spock is still dressed and at least a little composed looking.

But then Spock hurriedly takes off his shoes and pants and boxers, leaving his shirt on. Jim sits up so he can take it off _for_ Spock, but Spock growls again and with one hand pushes Jim back down onto the bed.

'You are mine. You do not do things without me allowing it first.'

Wow, Jim thinks. This is a different Spock. It's hot. Jim smiles. 'Yes.'

Spock, deciding against keeping his shirt on, takes it off and throws it across the room.

'Thought you were a carefully folding sort of guy, Spock,' Jim says.

Spock is on him again, silencing him with a hard and bruising kiss. 'Shut up, Jim Kirk,' Spock says into his mouth.

Jim moans.

Spock, while biting Jim's neck hard enough to draw blood, moves his hand downwards to fist both hard cocks. Jim moans again and he mentally smirks when he hears that Spock is losing it a little himself, too.

Without warning, though, one of Spock's fingers pushes it's way into Jim's hole. Jim, feeling the burn of having no lube, but still an immense amount of pleasure, hisses.

Spock slides his one finger in and out harshly. Jim starts begging. 'Please, Spock!'

Spock leans down towards Jim's ear. 'What was that? I can't hear you.'

'Please!'

Spock moves his head back up again and pushes another finger in and Jim fucks himself onto it. When Spock is satisfied that Jim's adjusted to it, he adds a third, stretching Jim open as much as he can.

Jim is emitting a string of almost inarticulate babble, but one word Spock can hear in it is 'please.' So he grabs the lube they brought along with them from the bedside table, lubes up his cock and slides in with one push.

Feeling absolutely impaled on Spock's dick, Jim lets out a choked moan, before Spock starts thrusting relentlessly.

With each thrust, Jim screams in ecstasy. Spock bites Jim's ear, hard. 'You are _mine._ '

Jim does nothing but moan and nod his head in agreement. 'Mine,' Spock says again, biting on Jim's neck.

'Say it, Jim. I want to hear you say that you are _mine._ '

Jim is so out of breath that he cannot do anything but take shallow, hitched breaths. At the delay, Spock stops moving immediately, and breathes hot into Jim's ear. 'I will not move until you declare that you are mine.'

Jim works to get his vocal cords to work, before letting out a choked 'Yours.'

Spock moves again, pumping in and out of Jim's ass. 'Again Jim. Who do you belong to?'

'You, Spock- oh!- you.'

'That is correct, Jim.'

Jim screams again, especially loudly when Spock hits that tiny bundle of nerves. HIs hole spasms around Spock's dick and even Spock loses his control for a few seconds, breathing raggedly.

Jim looks down suddenly, at his cock that's flushed red, dripping precome and absolutely _begging_ for release. He reaches down to stroke at it, but Spock grabs both of his hands and pins them above his head, not letting up on the pace at which he is slamming his dick into Jim as hard as he possibly can. 'I did not give you permission to touch yourself, Jim.'

This is more than Jim could have ever bargained for, and he's loving _every single second_ of it. 'Anything, Spock. Anything for you. I'm yours, I love you so fucking much, Spock, oh, I'm yours, Jesus!'

'Correct. Now, Jim, I plan to make you orgasm from penetration alone.'

Shit. Spock wants to make him come untouched. Fuck _yeah._ Jim can get with that.

It doesn't take much. Spock has found the perfect angle and is thrusting so hard and so deep into Jim, that it takes no more than three hard thrusts before Jim's cock erupts onto his stomach, with a cry of 'yours.' Spock is still holding onto Jim's wrists, and Jim's hands clench and unclench as he rides out his orgasm.

Spock thrust twice more before coming inside of Jim- _shit, he's never done_ that _before-_ and growling 'mine' into Jim's ear.

Spock lets go of Jim's wrists and flops down onto Jim. He's suddenly a sappy bundle of joy again, and he takes Jim into his arms and kisses the top of his head. After a few minutes of lying like this, Spock breaks the silence. 'I hope I have not hurt you.'

'Hurt me?!' Jim exclaims. 'Shit, no, Spock! That was awesome!'

'I am pleased.'

'So,' Jim teases. 'What brought that on?'

Spock rolls his eyes, a facial expression Jim had thought Spock not capable of. 'You know perfectly well what brought that on, Jim.'

'Okay, yeah. I admit it. I was trying to get a rise out of you so you'd fuck me rough.'

Spock brushes misplaced hairs out of Jim's eyes. 'You could have only asked me.'

'Yeah, I know, but it was kinda fun seeing what you'd do, and I was a little embarrassed to just say 'Hey, Spock, can you fuck me really, really hard?' , you know?'

'I believe I may understand. But you do not need to be embarrassed when asking things of me, t'hy'la.'

Jim's heart trembles at the word that means so much. 'Okay,' he says, smiling, and promptly falls asleep, wrapped up in Spock's arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
